


Shackled

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pon Farr, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Spock is in Pon Farr. Jim helps.





	Shackled

Spock lifted his head, stared at his tormentor, and pulled violently at the shackles around his wrists and ankles, but to no avail. The wall of the cave felt cold, hard and unyielding against his back. He fought again to break loose, but not even his considerable Vulcan strength could free him. Uncontrollable desire coursed through him - incinerating him, tearing at him, burning him up. He gasped raggedly and fastened his gaze on the man before him. The human's golden hair glistened in the light from the fire. The flickering flames cast intricate shadows on the cavern's walls and reflected in the man's hazel-brown eyes. It was the first time in many hours that Spock was coherent enough to notice such things. Again, he watched his captor. 

His tormentor, and ultimately, his savior. 

He locked eyes with the other. There was love, concern and a lust, almost matching his own, in the gaze that raked his body. Jim stepped closer and would soon have been within reach if Spock had not been tied to the wall. Again, desire flowed through him like magma from a volcano, and he knew it was not yet time to set him free. 

"Don't fight it, Spock," the soft voice purred into his ear as Jim stepped even closer. He strained to come into contact with the other, but the shackle0s were securely locked and he already knew he would not be able to move much, but he craved touch, so desperately. 

"Jim. Oh please, Jim."

"Again?"

"Yes, t'hy'la - again," he begged.

A soft touch traveled up his thigh. He gasped and threw his head back. The touch was cool, and yet burning him, wandering up the inside of his leg, brushing against the overly sensitive hardness there. Such want, such need. He had never felt it before. Not like this. It was a pleasure he did not know existed. He would not admit it, but he had been afraid of this. The memory of his need for T'Pring had still been fresh in his mind, but this was nothing like the last time. The passion was still eating him alive, but Jim was giving him what he needed. And still, he did not know how much longer he could bear this. Would the intensity of his wanting never fade? The touch was like a branding iron against his skin. Sweat trickled down his back and his forehead.

"Fire, thy touch is fire. I burn for thee."

He arched into the touch, fighting to get loose, fighting to get closer to that hand, causing such sweet pleasure. More, he needed more than the careful grip on his thigh. The fire rippled through his mind, stripped away all logic and all reason. 

"Please!" he gasped. 

"Relax," purred the voice into his ear again. "You must give yourself time to regain strength." 

The voice was trembling with desire and lust, and Spock wanted, needed to be freed. 

"Let me go. Jim - t'hy'la, please, let me go." 

Against all reason, he was pleading now. The wanting, the passion, the desire running through him with intolerable intensity. He could fight it no more. The touch was firmer now, gripping around the shaft of his sex, caressing him. He did not need much, he was so close. He had lost count of how many times Jim had brought him to this point over the last hours. 

"Jim, make me come. Please, make me come."

"Shhh, I will. I will."

"Now." Spock could hear the demand in his voice, ruled by the hunger that washed through his system, ruled by the intense longing. He pulled at his restraints so they clattered against the rock-wall. His ankles and wrists hurt but he did not care, had not cared for a long time. Not since the fever claimed him fully. 

"Spock," Jim whispered and came closer, wrapping his body around him, and the fire flared bright anew. It tore inside him without mercy. He wanted to wrap himself around Jim's cool body, bury himself inside yielding flesh, take what was his and satisfy the hunger that was coursing through his body like a disease. 

"Jim, t'hy'la, Weht. Bolaya... aitlu tu, dom mau." *

~¤>)§@§(<¤~ 

"Yes, Spock, I know, I want you, and I need you too," Jim whispered into Spock's ear and his arms tightened around the wiry body. He could feel the unusual heat. Even for a Vulcan, Spock's body was hotter than normal, and the warmth radiated from his body. He was deep into the throes of the plak tow. 

"Let me loose..." Spock begged, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I can't let you loose, not yet. You know that."

"Then give me what I need. Touch me, make me climax..."

Jim lowered himself to stand on his knees before Spock once more, taking the dark, turgid organ into his mouth, licking it almost reverently. Spock came almost immediately. The cry on his lips as he orgasmed echoed through the cave. Jim leaned his head against the Vulcan's thigh, resting for a moment. He was tired now, but he knew he must endure this a while longer. He loved Spock, and he would not let anyone else see his lover like this. 

"Let me loose," Spock whispered again. "Let me hold you."

Rising to his feet, Jim backed away, looking into his lover's eyes, knowing it was still too soon. Spock had given him stern orders not to free him of the restraints too early. The Vulcan's last coherent words rang in his ears. 

*I will hurt you, Jim. I will not wish to hurt you, but I will not be able to control myself. Shackle me to the wall, and do not let me loose until the first cycle of the plak tow is over. Do it now!*

Jim watched his lover, his t'hy'la, the person he knew better than anyone, the being he trusted more than anyone else in this Universe. He was tied to the wall of a nameless cave, somewhere far away from the eyes of the crew on the Enterprise. He was shackled like an animal as the pon farr stripped all civilization from him. 

But oh, God. He is magnificent in his need, and I want him so much as well.

Spock was still now, panting, with his head bent so that the too-long hair fell into his eyes in disarray and plastered to his sweaty brow. His chest was heaving with the effort to breathe and his shackles were slack against the wall. He was completely naked and despite his recent climax, he was still hard. The olive skin glistened in the flames from the fire Jim had made, and he was beautiful. 

Jim's gaze traveled across the magnificent body. Spock lifted his head, and Jim saw that the austere face was flushed, and the fur on his chest was darkened by the sweat that trickled down his body. Jim had never seen Spock sweating before, and it was incredibly arousing. The long muscles stood in taut relief, as the Vulcan once more fought to get to him. 

When will it abate? When will the need lessen? When can I set you loose so we can slake our thirst for each other?

Jim's eyes were glued to Spock, and he met the black eyes, still dazed. The Vulcan almost didn't seem to recognize him, or know what was going on. Spock moaned harshly, and thrust his hips forward as if even the slight friction of the air against his genitals might be enough to drive him over the edge once again. The dark eyes were filled with unrestrained desire as he spoke.

"Touch me again."

Jim backed off, not wanting to, not yet, it was too soon. They'd been at this for hours. He rose and backed off to get some water for them both, but Spock thrashed against the shackles. 

"Jim. I need thee. I want thee. Touch me, please!"

He looked at Spock and wondered if it was time. Before they could enter the second part of the cycle he must set his lover free. Was it time? He grabbed the water-bottle and walked back to the Vulcan. 

"Here, Spock, you must drink."

Spock didn't answer, he simply swallowed the liquid as Jim put it to his mouth, but the Vulcan's eyes never left his for a second, they never wavered. Spock didn't even blink and the desire in their depths had not lessened. 

"I want to let you loose, Spock," Jim whispered. "But I can't. Not yet. You know that."

It seemed that those words reached Spock behind the haze of the plak tow. As if the prospect of actually being freed frightened him, Spock looked away, and Jim could almost see how that steel control manifested itself, even now. 

Jim walked over to the make-shift bed by the fire. It had not yet been used, but it waited there for them for when Spock's fever had lessened enough. 

But what of me?I have been aroused for so long. He hasn't been able to touch me, and I need him, want him so badly.

What would happen if he touched himself? Would that make Spock come, would his arousal, and his need perhaps lessen the fever? Maybe that was it? Maybe that was why it had taken so long, because he hadn't really participated?

~¤>)§@§(<¤~ 

The haze in Spock's mind was finally lifting. It was as if a fog was clearing and he suddenly remembered who he was, who Jim was, and why they were there. Spock remembered that he had reached his Time, that he was in pon farr.

Jim is my bond-mate. He is trying to see me through this.

Jim. So beautiful where he was sitting. He was weary and needed his sleep now, but Spock knew they were not yet past the time when he could allow Jim to rest. Suddenly Jim smiled at him; a glowing, wide smile that made his eyes glitter mischievously, seductively. Spock watched as Jim leaned back on the make-shift bed, opening his trousers. 

He couldn't stifle the moan that escaped him when he realized what Jim was about to do. He couldn't stand the sight, and he closed his eyes, only to snap them open immediately. The pain of not watching was even worse. 

"Look at me, Spock," Jim said, and pulled his pants down over his hips. They were tossed carelessly onto the floor and the sweater followed suit. Soon, Jim was as naked as he, lying back on the covers, spreading himself like a feast on the bed. Unconsciously, Spock pulled at his ties, trying to get closer. Oh, how he wanted to be on that bed, ravishing Jim, sinking into that willing flesh, needing him. Yet, he said nothing. He did not beg, for he was captivated by Jim's actions. His hands were moving over his own body, touching himself. Spock hissed when Jim put his fingers in his mouth, wetting them properly, and meeting his gaze with a lewd smile as he moved his hand to his nipple, caressing it. He teased it into a hard nub, and Spock could almost feel the puckered flesh against his tongue, and he longed to be there. He wanted to taste it, needed to taste it. Heat was pooling in his belly once more, warning him that soon - soon, he would climax again. He moaned. 

"Do you like this, Spock?" Jim asked, and moved his hand over his swollen cock, starting at the base, raking his short nails along the vein on the underside, reaching the flared head, making it swell. Spock moaned with Jim at that, as if he was touching him too. 

"Oh yes, Jim. I do."

"I should have thought of this sooner..." Jim's other hand cradled his balls, hugging them close to his body, and Spock could smell the musk from his lover. His sex hardened further. 

"Oh!" Jim gasped, as he caressed himself more eagerly, and the thick honey voice reached Spock's ears. Jim was seducing him with his words. "I've wanted you for hours. I couldn't take it any longer. I have to touch myself, Spock. You make me so hard. You make me want you so much."

~¤>)§@§(<¤~ 

Jim forced himself to keep his eyes open, watching Spock, as he caressed himself. He imagined that the hands moving over his hard shaft were the Vulcan's long, slender fingers. The thought was too much, and he moaned. Even as he felt his orgasm approach, gathering in his loins, he kept watching Spock. Jim wanted to see if his lover would come, by simply watching him. Judging by the look on Spock's face, eyes open, pupils black with desire, and the harsh breaths coming from him in ragged gasps, he was pretty sure Spock would come soon. 

His eyes was riveted at the wiry, beautiful Vulcan. Spock's eyes didn't leave him for a moment, and Jim saw how close he was, so close without even a touch. The turgid organ was pulsing with need, blood-green at the tip, leaking moisture, the furred sack drawn taut to Spock's body, and his whole body tensed up with need. 

"I'm going to come, Spock," he whispered. "I am so close."

"Ah, Jim."

Then he was coming, and so was Spock. Beautiful. He was beautiful.

Even as he shot his own warm seed over his fingers, and his stomach, he saw Spock's head fall back and his hips thrust into the air. A groan spilled over the Vulcan's lips even as the clear liquid burst forth into the air, spattering the floor in front of him, as Spock came with an intensity Jim had never seen before. It was such a gorgeous, sexy vision. Jim knew he had never seen anything so erotic in his life. 

Spock's body went limp and Jim sighed in relief. For the first time since they came here, the Vulcan's body relaxed. Jim knew it was time to set him free, so he rose to his feet and fetched the warm water and a cloth. He cleaned them both tenderly, removing the dried semen and sweat from their tired bodies. Spock lifted his head and gave a rueful half-smile. 

"I believe you can remove the restraints now, Jim." 

"I believe you are right, Spock", Jim agreed, and so he did. Finally they could hold each other. He was glad to feel the Vulcan's arms coming around him in a tight, but not painful grip. They stumbled over to the bed, together. They lay down beside each other, Jim kissing Spock for the first time in too long. Feeling Spock's lips against his in a tender kiss was more pleasurable than the entire night. He sighed and looked into the dark eyes before him. 

"What now?" 

"Now, we will forge the life-bond, Jim," Spock said. They had talked about this, and still Jim wasn't exactly sure of what would happen. They had melded so many times before, but Spock had told him that this would be different. Only during pon farr could the mating bond be completely formed and they had both been waiting for this for so long. Five years had they been lovers, five years had they waited for the ultimate gift the pon farr would grant them. 

"Lie back," Spock said, and Jim rolled onto his back, sighing contentedly when the Vulcan lay atop him. He spread his legs so that they would get into closer contact. Then he felt Spock's warm fingertips settling on the meldpoints, and then he gasped. 

The fever was still raging within Spock, it wasn't over, and it transported into him, into his mind, filling each and every nook and cranny of his mind, setting him on fire, and yet it wasn't the urgent, demanding need that Spock seemed to have felt earlier. 

He shivered with the intensity of it all, as he sensed Spock's presence, and saw him inside his mind. The sight was the most beautiful he knew. His loyal, dutiful, honorable, sexy Vulcan. The link vibrated like a harpstring, the tune humming through them both until Jim felt it expanding, opening up to Spock. Suddenly, he knew it all, he knew Spock like he hadn't known another being ever before. He knew everything there was to know, his fears, his wants, his needs and his memories. He knew Spock as well as he knew himself. He knew that the reverse was also true. It might have been frightening. Yet it was not. 

"Jim," Spock murmured. 

"Yes."

"Join with me." 

At the words, his mind-self moved closer to Spock, embracing him, merging with him, becoming one, and the loneliness he had carried with him for his entire life slowly dissipated, to be replaced by warmth and safety, and a love that would last. 

His body joined with Spock, finally joining them as they had both wanted since the pon farr began. The urgency was gone and Spock entered him slowly, carefully. Jim gasped as he was penetrated at last. 

"T'hy'la. I love thee," Spock whispered as he began to move inside Jim. "My life is yours."

"I love you too, Spock. Without you there is no life."

Jim knew that neither of them would ever have to fear the blood fever again. 

END 

* (Jim, beloved. More. Need... desire you, so much.)  
The Vulcan words were found at the online Vulcan Language Institute http://www.teleport.com/~vli/vlif.htm

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: Cattnip for convincing me to write this one down :-)  
> Celebrating: The Merry Month of Masturbation - May :-)


End file.
